The Settlement of Ants
by Jay08
Summary: The Lone Wanderer and Jericho meet a young boy, who warns of a great danger threatening his Settlement. The child, unaware of what the creatures are, entices the curiosity of the two. They venture off to the boys Settlement to face the threat. But what Threat could they face... at the settlement of Grayditch?
1. Chapter 1

**This is set before my story Homeward Bound. Hope you enjoy. R&amp;R**

* * *

The Lone wanderer kicked the empty can across the car park, outside of the Super-Duper-Mart. Looking to the distance, James Junior thought about his father. Where was James Senior? The Lone wanderer had spent the last five months searching for his father, and now it seemed like each day the chances of finding him were getting slimmer and slimmer.

"Are you even alive?" James asked the wind, as he adjusted his glasses that he wore to appear older.

Jericho leaned against the wall of the building, smoking the dirty cigarette that he'd taken from the corpse of a raider. He had only started traveling with the Lone Wanderer a month ago, and already he had regretted his decision. The kid seemed to avoid any action they ran into.

"Hey Kid. We done here?" Jericho asked, an irritated tone in his voice.

Jericho couldn't believe they were almost killed by raiders, over a busted fucking pip-boy. The kid had made some kind of deal with Moira Brown to fix his pip-boy, in return for some medical supplies and food from the Super-Duper-Mart. It wasn't even really broken. The kid could still pick up radio stations, tell the time, and even monitor his rads. Hell with the exception of a cracked screen and a few dents, Jericho couldn't see a thing wrong with the kids little bracelet.

"I think so…." James sighed in despair, as he lifted his pip-boy and stared at the cracked screen.

He began to tune in the radio to have something to listen to, on the long walk back to Megaton. Its cracked screen reminded him, of the hell he had experienced in the Pitt. Once he had arrived there, his clothes, pip boy and weapons were taken away by the ruling raiders. Upon meeting the leader, James's pip-boy was returned to him in worse condition then it was currently in. At first, James had used the extent of his mechanical know-how to repair what he could of the wrist device. But in the end all, all he could do was fix the signal receiver and giga-counter. A month after leaving the Pitt, James was approached by Moira Brown who offered him a deal. He helped her with a project, and she would fix his pip-boy for him. The reason he needed it fixed, was because of something he found a few days after his return. He had found some old holo discs in his father's old lab, each were labelled with the date of their recording. The best part was, that one had been recorded only 3 months prior. His only problem then was, that his disc player was busted. And that, is why the Lone Wanderer was outside a decrepit super market, in the middle of a heat wave. Three dogs voice announced over the radio, snapping James Jr. back to reality.

_**"People of the Capital Wasteland! It is I, Three Dog, your ruler! Hear me, and, obey! Oh, sorry, that's that, OTHER, radio station."**_

The Lone Wanderer gave a chuckle at this joke. He had met three dog earlier in his journey to find his father, and he was impressed with how cool the man was considering his surroundings.

"Kid we leaving? Or are ya waiting for someone to jerk ya off?" Jericho asked impatiently and crudely.

"Ya…wait what?" James said confused at Jericho's statement.

"We….fucken….moving or what?" Jericho said slowly to the Lone Wanderer.

"Yeah. I guess." James answered, walking towards Jericho.

_**"Seems we've got - dadadadada - a bit of news, Just listen to this!"**_

James and Jericho walked up the hill away from the Super-Duper-Mart, as they listened to the DJ read the news.

_**"Okay, it seems the settlement of Grayditch has gone quiet. Residents haven't come out to trade with the caravaners, and attempts to make contact have been met with silence. So if you're out by Grayditch, you may wanna pop in and see what's what.**_

"What's that coming this way?" James asked pointing, as something in the distance came closer.

"Who cares?" Jericho said in his usual gruff manner.

"I think…" The lone Wanderer started as he concentrated at the incoming being.

"…It's a kid?!" He stated as the kid ran straight up to them.

"_**Thanks for listening, chiiill-dren! This is Three Dog, OWWWWWW! And you're listening to Galaxy News Radio! We're Radio Free Wasteland! And we're here... for you."**_

"Those…Those monsters! They're gonna get me!" He shouted in fear to James and Jericho.

"Monsters? What the Fuck are you talking about kid?" Jericho said in disbelief, as James got to one knee and listened to the boy.

"What's wrong son?" James asked, remembering how his father used to console him in times like this.

"There's these….these…big..." The child sniffed and sobbed in fear as James tried and easier question.

"Calm down son. What's your name?" James asked with a gentle smile.

"You have got….to be shitting me!" Jericho said in sarcastic disbelief.

"Bryan…Bryan Wilkes" the boy answered.

"Okay Bryan….Now what's happening at home?" James asked smiling.

"There's Monsters….I don't know what they are….but their attacking my town!" The boy said gasping, tears in his eyes.

"Okay…Okay. Bryan, I am gonna ask you to be a big boy…" James started as he looked up at the child.

"Can you do that for me?" James asked with a smile, causing Jericho to spit at the ground.

"You fucken serious?! We playing Mommy and Daddy now?!" Jericho said in aggression, as James turned to Jericho and glared.

"Shut up Jericho." James said as he turned back towards the scared child.

"Fucken Make me!" Jericho said in a defiant tone, causing James to shoot him another glare and shake his head.

"Don't listen to him. Look… Bryan… Can you be a big boy?" James said calmly as he looked at the boy.

"Okay." He said sheepishly with a tear.

"What's your town's name?" James asked with a serious look.

"Grayditch. Their burning it down!" Bryan said, as James noted the coincidence of the town having just being mentioned on the radio.

"That-a-boy…Can you bring us to your town?" James said patting the boy on his shoulder, ignoring the boys warning.

"I…I guess so…Can you find my daddy?" Bryan asked, trying to make a deal with The Lone wanderer.

"Sure… You know I'm looking for my dad too-"

"Oh this is a fucken match made in heaven! The orphans out in the fucken wastes, looking for their daddy's! I'm outta here!" Jericho mocked, having become sick and tired of the goody two shoes.

"Jericho!" James shouted in anger.

"What?!" Jericho announced, ready for a fight.

James looked at Bryan and told him to wait up ahead of them. He needed to make a deal with the raider, who he now regretted hiring. It was a shame, as James had hoped that they would have become good friends someday. Right now however, he needed to make a deal.

"What can I offer you to come with us?" James asked slowly through peeled teeth.

"Hmmm…..How about you pay for all my drinks back at Megaton?" Jericho said with a devilish grin.

"Deal. Now let's go!" James said as he swung his gun over his shoulder and followed Bryan, Moira would have to wait on those supplies.

Night had fallen, by the time the three got to the settlement of Grayditch. The dark sounds of the night echoed in the silence of the streets, as James, Jericho and young Bryan Wilkes stepped into town. Flames danced in the night, as James and Jericho ducked behind a Pulowski Preservation shelter that was placed outside of an old pre-war diner. The lone wanderer dropped his supply bag to the ground, and begun to peer around the corner of the diner. Nothing was visible. Bryan opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly silenced by James's hand. Jericho knew the look on the Lone Wanderers face, and it meant there was fun to be had here. A sound of scuttling approached them as they pushed their backs to the old diner, but it was too dark to see what was coming. James pulled his hand away from Bryan Wilkes's mouth, as James concentrated on the noise.

"It's the monster's…" Bryan said weakly and quietly, shivering in fear.

"Bryan. I want you to get into this shelter, and lock it from the inside…..Understand?" James asked the young man, gaining a quick nod of approval from the boy.

Bryan Wilkes quickly dashed around the shelter to its entrance, as the scuttling grew louder. Jericho actually was looking forward to this, first raiders and now monsters. It almost made up for the disappointing month he had spent with the Lone wanderer as his bodyguard. It wasn't that they didn't see action, it was that the kid had tried to avoid conflict at all costs. Jericho knew people like him, and they were usually the first to die, or the first to go crazy. Maybe the kid was both.

"Jericho! You ready?" James asked pocketing his glasses and pulled out his infiltrator.

"About fucken time kid!" Jericho said with a smile as the moved out of their cover into the view of the monster.

The large ant remained motionless below the flickering street lamp, as James and Jericho lowered their weapons in surprise.

"Fucken…ants?" Jericho said with disappointment in his voice.

"Their… really big…?" James said at the sight of the ant, bewildered that overgrown ants could do this much damage.

"Where's the fucken deathclaws?! Where's the fucken Muties!" Jericho shouted, as he had hoped for something a little tougher than overgrown picnic bandits.

"There is no way big ants did all this damage." James said as he looked around at the carnage, turning his back to the ant.

"So we missed the fucken monsters!?"Jericho said in anger and disappointment, at this anti-climactic situation.

"What the fuck is it doing now?" Jericho asked, as he noticed it had suddenly come to a halt before them.

A blazing inferno shot from the ant's mouth towards the wastelanders, before James had the chance to answer Jericho. Jericho's instinct's kicked in, causing him to dodge the streaming flames. James on the other hand, did not possesses this instinct and was set aflame. His screams filled the air, as flames burnt through his clothes to his skin, and caused him to throw his rifle away in panic. Pulling off his burning clothes, he ran away from the ant so as to not be set aflame any more than he already was.

Jericho opened fire on the ant, blowing the fuckers head to pieces. James jumped to the ground and rolled around in the dirt, his father's safety tips coming in handy once again. The flames died down, and James rolled onto his stomach groaning, as his back and left arm displayed horrible burns. The pain however, did not disappear with the flames. In fact, the cold night breeze, brushing against his charred skin, seemed to only make it worse. At least now, they knew the ants were the "monsters" responsible, for the town's current state.

After an enthusiastic shout, and what James hoped was Jericho pouring a bottle of beer on the ground. Jericho slowly walked over to James, who was now paralysed in pain, and kicked him in the leg. Causing a pained scream to escape James's mouth.

"You're alive? Tough little shit aren't ya?" Jericho said, as he hunched down at James.

"Fu…fuck you." James said, to Jericho's surprise.

"Look at those burns…" Jericho mocked with an impressed whistle.

"Get up kid." Jericho said coldly standing up straight, not showing a hint of compassion for the young vault dweller.

"I can't…Can't move!" James whimpered, as his head turned slowly to Jericho.

"Get the fuck up Vaultie…" Jericho said kicking James in the side, brushing James's burns.

James let out a scream, as his companion kicked him. James had never felt so much pain in his life. It was as if someone was pricking him with millions of needles. And then, some asshole was coming along every five seconds to kick him, just for fun.

"Jericho! Cut that out!" He shouted, turning his body quickly to face Jericho.

Pain ran through his body quickly, causing him to release a loud agonising roar. Jericho then, stabbed a needle into the Lone Wanderer's chest, causing the pain to subside a little.

"That should keep your mouth shut!" Jericho said as he removed the needle.

The pain had come to a halt for some reason, allowing him to get to his feet. His head was spinning from the effects of the injection, and seemed to have hindered his motor functions slightly.

"What…what was that?" James stammered at Jericho, feeling weak at the knees.

"Some Med-X." Jericho said bluntly, as James stumbled towards his companion.

"Oh…Thanks Jericho." James thanked, confused at Jericho's act.

"I did fucken nothing. Sept stabbing ya kid. And that was just fun." Jericho stated, as he lit another cigarette.

James's past experience with Med-x was brief, but memorable, as it thought him that the pain would return soon. James waddled over to his bag, and pulling out a stimpack, injected himself with its healing medicine. The med-x was still active in his system, but he didn't have the time to waste sitting and waiting for its effects to expire. He had to find Bryans father and get them both somewhere safe. Pulling a t-shirt out of his bag, James carefully slipped it over his scarred body. He walked over to his dropped weapon. Picking it up, he checked it for any damage.

"Jericho. I'm heading into Bryan's house to look for clues, maybe find out what the fucks going on here. Guard the shelter, till I get back." James ordered, remembering the description Bryan had given him earlier of the house.

"Kid…I'm staying out here, because I want to blow more fucken ants heads off." Jericho said with twisted enthusiasm.

Rolling his eyes, James walked towards the house with the shack beside it.

The scene inside the house was horrific. Flames engulfed the centre of the house in a huge pyre, as the dead bodies of ants scattered the floor of the den.

"Mr Wilkes?!" James shouted, as he searched for some evidence of a life.

The ant's corpses led James to the source of their demise, a burning corpse with a broken machine gun. Grabbing the nearby fire extinguisher, James put out the fire that had burnt the man's body to an unrecognisable husk. Sighing deeply, James examined the man's corpse.

"You died protecting him….didn't you?" James asked the corpse of the dead man.

James sighed and searched the house for anything he believed he could use. Once he had finished his sweep of the burning building, he had recovered some medicine, some items from Bryan's room, and some ammo from Mr Wilkes corpse. Bryan would want to come in to the house and look around for himself, but James couldn't do that to the boy. He knew what he had to do. Nobody should suffer that, and carry that burden.

"I'll look after your son Mr Wilkes. I promise. " James said sadly, as he lifted a blanket over the corpse of the dead man.


	2. Chapter 2

James walked out of the house, a deep feeling of regret and sadness present on his face. Jericho was standing outside of the house, covered in what James assumed was the blood of a few fire breathing ants. He had a look of impatience on his face, and smelled like a dead Brahmin that had been out in the sun too long.

"Out of Ammo?" James asked as he covered his nose.

"This is like a fucken birthday party…there's a lot of these fire breathing piss-ants!" Jericho said enthusiastically, laughter erupting from him as he realised what he had said.

"Fire breathing Piss ants! That was fucken perfect! Get it?" Jericho asked, laughing at his own joke.

"What's that smell?" James asked, taking a step back from Jericho and the smell.

"Your gonna fucken love this…" Jericho started, clearly believing he was some kind of king.

"So I shoot out these things antennas as a fluke, and it goes wild. And I mean virgin on a professional, Deathclaw versus deathclaw, kind of wild. Upchucking fire like it drank too much vodka!" Jericho explained as colourfully as James expected.

"Then I find out I'm out of Ammo, and decide to ram the fucker!" Jericho continued, pride growing in his tone.

"Then I leap on the fuckers back, and rip his antenna clean off!" Jericho explained, re-enacting a ripping motion on two invisible antenna.

"Its squealing and ranting like a little bitch! Spitting fire everywhere, so I stomp a hole in its fucking head…!" Jericho continued, chuckling at his own description.

"Then…It blows up like a fucking grenade… Except a lot more puss!" Jericho concluded, making another hand motion to resemble an explosion.

"Interesting…." James responded, as he didn't realise that something could smell so bad.

"That's all you gotta say?" Jericho said, disappointed at the lack of an applause.

"Fine…at least I don't smell like something dead!" James said, a big grin crossing his face.

"Shut the fuck up kid." Jericho barked, displeased at the kids mockery.

"I ought to knock you fucken down on your pansy ass, and leave you to the ants." Jericho mumbled as James rubbed his shoulder, the med-x having worn off he now felt the stim-pack regenerate some of his burnt skin.

"Jericho…" James said remorsefully, the hint of regret catching the old Raiders attention.

"What?" Jericho asked, a hint of enthusiasm in his tone.

"Bryan's dad is dead…" James said, sadness in his voice.

"And...?" Jericho asked, his manner lacking compassion.

James did not know what he was expecting from telling someone like Jericho this sad fact. James just sighed and opened the door to the shack next door. Before venturing inside, James turned to face Jericho. What James did know was that some of the files he found on Mr. Wilkes computer, indicated that some scientist lived next door to the Wilkes. This guy could either be responsible for the ants, or have a solution to them. He needed to sort out the boy's house first…and he hoped he could live with his choice. Lie.

"There is a couple of clips of Ammo in the house." James began, as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Go in, see what's useful, and then burn down the fucking place." James told Jericho, as he considered his options.

"You Serious?" Jericho asked, smiling his honey coloured teeth smile as he walked towards the house.

"And don't tell the kid…" James started, taking a deep sigh wondering how awful it would be to find one's own father dead.

"About how we found his father. No son should see that, his father dead in such a horrible way." James explained, trying not to think of the possibility that his father might be dead.

"I don't have to listen to-"

At that moment James grabbed Jericho's collar and flung him to the wall of the house. Ramming against him, James glared into Jericho's eyes and gritted his teeth like a rabid dog.

"You listen here fucko! I hear that kid knows his father's dead I'll make whoever told him's life a living fucking hell! Or at least what will be left of it when I find him!" James barked, not breaking eye contact with Jericho.

"I will rip out his fucking balls! Pop his eyes in their sockets with a heated blade! Cut him a new fuck hole and then give him to a nice Centaur looking for a good time and snack!" James threatened, as he glared into the old raiders eyes.

"Don't fucking threaten me you little shit? I won't tell the brat, but you fucking owe me. " Jericho barked, pushing the kid away from him.

Jericho wanted to know where this side of the kid was, all those times they passed traveling raider groups or slavers. This badass, Jericho could get used to. Smiling to himself, Jericho entered the house.

James entered the shack cautiously, not exactly sure what this guy was working on. Inside the shack, James saw what one would expect to find in a laboratory. There were test-tube's, computers, and files scattered across the shack. James decided the smart place to start would be the computer. Surely there would be some files on it that would tell him what was going on. Sitting down in the chair facing the screen, James turned on the computer... The only problem was, that there was a password.

"Fuck…" James grumbled, staring at the computer screen.

James decided to look through the files instead, after all he couldn't be wasting his time with guessing games. Lifting up a folder from the desk, James opened it and began reading the files it possessed. Nothing but documents concerning two different serums. Putting down one folder, James picked up a new one. A small pre-war tape recorder bounced out of the folder, upon opening it. Pressing the button, a nerdy whiney voice erupted from the small recorder.

"_**This could be the fifth time I've forgotten the code to my desktop terminal. I really must learn to be more organised. The password for my terminal is Formicidae. How hard could that be for me to remember? Note to self: Destroy this Holo-tape once move to new lab is complete."**_

"Jackpot!" James said smiling to himself, as he turned to face the computer.

Typing in the word, James knew the spelling thanks to a spelling B he participated in years ago, back when he was in the vault.

"Formicidae – F-O-R-M-I-C-I-D-A-E" James said aloud as he typed in the password.

The screen grew bright as three different files showed up on the screen. Clicking into the first file entitled "Where did I go wrong?" James began reading the file aloud.

"_Batch A27 is a complete failure. I must return to my original formulas and begin the process all over again. Perhaps the pressure of working in these conditions without proper laboratory equipment is to blame, perhaps I simply didn't splice the correct genetic instructions of perhaps I am fatigued. Whatever the case may be, A27 is proving to be a disaster. I must interoduce a new formula soon or I may not be alive to see my Hypothesis come to Fruition." _

"More about these serums?" James asked the ghosts of the lab, now curious about them.

James exited the file and entered another file called SLD, which stood for Sample location discovered. This was probably the place the good doctor was hiding out, and most likely gave the location too.

"_I've found the perfect specimen for my experiments inside marigold station! I've set up shop underground for now while I prepare the experiment. All I need is a bit of last minute programming in my robot and it will be ready to perform the delivate injections. Soon I will prove to everyone that my formula is a viable alternative to the destruction of these misunderstood beings. "_

James smiled as he finished reading the file. Marigold Station couldn't have been too far from here, if he was willing to leave so much documents behind. He would have burnt them, if he couldn't get to and from his lab. Another file caught his attention, it was entitled "Dangers". Against his better judgment, James opened the file and began reading it.

"_I realize the dangers involved in tampering with nature. I've heard the rhetoric and hoopla about "playing god". However, I am determined to reduce these poor things back to their original state when they were harmless. Only through genetic recording is this possible. All that is needed is a proper test subject. My search continues as I tweak the formula."_

James felt a hint of recognition in the scientist's files. Like he was reading his father's work, and not that of another scientist. Getting up from his seat, he smelt the smoke and ash in the air. The house must have started burning down, and with it the charred corpse of Mr. Wilkes. Outside Jericho was waiting for James, a smile on his face that looked like it belonged on a clown.

"We have to take the kid with us…" James said, sadness and defeat in his tone.

The shelter door slid open, as Bryan Wilkes came face to face with his protectors. The elderly one was smoking again, and had a look of complete objection on his face.

"Kid, you're coming with us." James said, extending his hand to the young man.

"This is a fucking dumbass idea, kid." Jericho said, aggression in his tone.

"I'm sorry, do you know where the fucking station is?" James asked, peeling his teeth at Jericho.

"Marigold?" Young Bryan Wilkes's asked, the dark of night shrouding their surroundings.

"Yeah, you know it?" James asked, kneeling down once more.

"Yeah it's close by… Is my dad there?" Bryan asked, beginning to get agitated with the Lone wanderers tone.

"Um….I don't know." James lied, hoping that he wasn't making it obvious.

"Okay…I'll show you the way." Bryan said, noticing the sadness in the older man's tone.

"Great lead the way!" James said, smiling and bolting up straight.

"And one more thing…" Bryan said, catching the twos attention.

"Yeah kid?" James asked, before Jericho could say something crude.

"I want a gun." Bryan asked, looking at the two men with a serious look.

"Um…we will see." James said, as he tried to process what he had just been asked.

Throwing their back packs into the preservation shelter, and taking what ammo they could carry, the group set out. The small group of three traversed the streets of Greyditch, avoiding getting close to the fire breathing insects at all costs. Using what ammo they could, they killed any ants they couldn't run around until they finally reached the Marigold station.

"No…No, fucking way am I going into that train station kid!" Jericho objected, as he was clearly sweating.

"What the hell man? What's wrong with you?" James asked, turning to face Jericho.

"Look…I got…a problem with run down metros." Jericho admitted, as he backed away slowly.

"You fucking serious?" James asked, anger in his tone.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Bryan asked, trying to draw attention from the conflict.

"I didn't think we would find a fucking entrance." Jericho announced, hiding fear.

"Jericho, we are going in there. Whether you like it or not." James said, as he put his arm between Bryan Wilkes and himself.

"Who's gonna make me?" Jericho asked, a threatening tone in his voice.

"With all your fucking shouting, probably got a lot of attention from these things and god knows whatever else is out here." James said, recalling the mention of other creatures in the doctor's files.

"Comon Bryan." James said, walking towards the entrance of the metro.

Left alone outside, Jericho began to hear the scuttling of insect feet approaching him. He didn't see anything though, and that scared him. His finger was itching and his nerves were shot. Since Jericho's old days, he had hated cramped areas and hated anyone living in them. The irony was that he owned the smallest house in Megaton, which is why he could only sleep in it when he was drunk.

"Fuck it!" Jericho shouted, as he ran towards the entrance of the metro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: Hello to all my patient readers and fans out there(if any). I would like to thank you all for your patients and hope you enjoy the latest instalment of Settlement Of Ants. **

**Now before we get into the story I would like to explain some things. **

**1\. W**_**hy this is so damned late? **_

**I have had a pretty hectic couple of weeks and sadly this has left me rather busy. I have had other projects I am committed to, as well as some issues I am committed. Some personal, Some professional, but all in all I have been pretty busy. So I wont get into a huge amount of detail, because:**

**\- We all know the world,(if I may qoute a line from below) "Aint all BlowJabs and Puppi Dawgs"**

**\- I dont think many read Authors Notes.**

**2\. _The spelling errors. _**

**Okay I get a lot of grief for this in the form of PM's and would like to address it. Even when writing Homeward bound I got this. I am well aware that some words are mispelled in characters speech, and this is done intentionally to make the characters feel more real. If a character is saying "Blow it out your ass" I would write it as I think the character would say it. That would vary in form when considering accents and character's themselves. For instance:**

**Moriarty has a thick Irish accent so that comment would turn into "Blew it out yur arse". (or something like that)**

**The spelling mistakes in speech pattern are to reflect the characters intellect as well, but overall its to make that characters actually sound like their saying the dialogue. If you cant understanding it by reading it, try saying it out loud. (I would advise privacy for that)**

**So I AM sorry for the delay in this chapter, and hope you all enjoy it. Remember to R&amp;R.**

* * *

The gates swung open, as the ancient raider rushed into the dark tunnels of the old world metro station. His stomach twisted, and his body felt like cement as he moved through the metro. Jericho hated this, being in dark cold tunnels. The reason behind this, was that he was the victim of a cave in years ago. A few of his raider friends found some kickass armoury in a metro, and he tagged along to play fuck with any survivors down there. They get some weapons, but as soon as they get to the tunnel entrance, all shit hits the fan. Some fuckhead pulls the pin on a grenade, and not only blows himself up, but half of the fucking structure on one side of the tunnel. Jericho waited days before some stupid ass wastelander with a heart of gold came, and helped him out of the rubble. Turns out, the guy was a slaver, and wanted to sell Jericho off to the freaks up in Paradise falls. The idiot should have slept with one eye open and took better care of his collars, because the one he snapped around Jericho's neck was a dud. To teach the asshole a lesson, Jericho slit the moron's throat in his sleep and took his supplies. After that experience, being days caught under debris and having to fight off ghouls using a gun as both a firearm and blunt object, Jericho could never step foot into caves or metro station without having some Dutch courage on hand. Jericho stepped slowly through the tunnel, as his breathing quickened. He heard scuttling echo through the hallways, and his head kept coming back to the worst case scenario of being caught in another cave in. Jericho stopped in his tracks, and lowered his gun as he looked around for any sign of the kid.

"Where the fuck did that kid go?" Jericho asked himself, scratching his head.

Jericho continued down the tunnel, and into the station itself. This area was more Jericho's style, large and spacious. This calmed Jericho down a bit, but he still felt a little trapped in the area. There was no sign of any ants yet, but there was the echoed sound of scuttling to remind him that they were here. There was nothing more un-nerving then hearing your enemy, and not seeing them. Jericho cursed himself, as his foot sank into a cold puddle of something. He felt like he was walking on his own grave site, and that thought didn't help his nerves in the slightest.

"Jericho!"

Jericho jumped in fear, swung around and knocked the kid on his ass. James held his broken nose, and groaned at the startled Jericho.

"Damn it, my nose!" James said as he held his nose in place, he then looked up at the startled Jericho.

James began laughing, having realised that he had just scared the shit out of Jericho. Jericho didn't appreciate the humour of the situation. Jericho gritted his teeth as he felt like shooting the shit for laughing at him.

"Big tough guy scared of the dark?" James mocked Jericho, seeing the embarrassment in Jericho's face.

"I SHOULD FUCKING KILL YOU!" Jericho barked, as James got up slowly from the ground.

"Grow a fucking sense of Humour, Jericho. I got a broken nose, and I'm not complaining." James said, as he cracked his nose into place.

"Shit man that hurts." James said, looking at Jericho.

Bryan Wilkes was laughing at the two mismatched wastelanders, causing Jericho and James to blush in embarrassment. The kid's laughter seemed to calm down the situation a little, but Jericho was still unimpressed by the Lone wanderer's amusement.

"You tell the kid about his old man yet?" Jericho asked, forgetting James's threat and wanting to change the subject.

"What?" Bryan asked, now distracted from the duo's argument.

"Nothing Bryan…" James grunted, as he glared at Jericho.

"No fuck this! Kid, the kid should fucken know about his dad!" Jericho barked, feeling the walls closing in on him.

"Know what?" Bryan asked, sorrow encasing his voice.

"NOTHING!" James barked, ready to bite out the raider's throat.

"Your dads dead, kid!" Jericho announced, as a fist rammed against his face.

James stood over the raider his fist clinched, as Bryan began to tear up. James asked Jericho to do one fucking thing and he couldn't even do that right. Bryan began to cry, which pulled James away from that of his new punching bag. Bryan backed away, as he saw James approach him.

"Bryan…I'm not gonna hurt you." James calmly stated, approaching Bryan slowly as a hunter would a startled animal.

"You lied to me!" Bryan barked, as tears flowed from his eyes.

"Yes I did…but it's not…" James started, before Bryan interrupted him.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bryan shouted, shocking James in the process.

Jericho got up from the ground, rage consumed his mind. Not only did the kid knock him on his ass, but the walls were closing in on him. His breathing increased exponentially, as he spotted the lone wanderer trying to reason with Bryan. The kid ran into a ticket booth and locked the door, so James couldn't get in. Jericho got up, and began making his way over to them.

"You shit head!" James barked, as he looked at the approaching Jericho.

"I told you to do one thing!" James exclaimed, as a knife rammed into his leg.

Grunting in pain, James pushed Jericho away, and pulled the knife from his leg. Dropping it to his side, James glared at Jericho.

"That was for the sucker punch…you little prick." Jericho barked, as he returned the lone wanderer's glare.

"You just ruined a little boy's life!" James barked, holding his wounded leg.

"No you did that! The kid should know that it aint all blowjabs and puppi dawgs out here." Jericho crudely explained, his blood boiling.

"Now what are we gonna do!" James asked, peeling his teeth at the Raider.

"I'M…. fucken leavin!" Jericho barked, as he made his way away from the Lone Wanderer.

"Fine! Who the HELL needs you?!" James responded as aggressively as Jericho, as the old raider walked away from them.

James could hear the crying of the young man behind the locked door. He didn't feel good about lying to the kid, but he couldn't just tell the kid 'sorry you're an orphan', could he? Jericho did, and look how that turned out. James had to get the kid out of there, so they could find this scientist and maybe save what's left of the town.

"You lied to me!" Bryan sobbed from behind the locked door, making James feel all the more horrible.

"I'm sorry Bryan." James apologised, he leaned against the door as he struggled to stand up straight.

"My dad's dead isn't he!" Bryan cried out, as James bit his lip.

"Yes…" James admitted, as he recalled the father's corpse.

"Look Bryan I know how you feel!" James exclaimed, trying to get the young man out of the booth.

"How? How the hell do you know how I feel? You're nothing but a lying stranger!" Bryan accused, his cry's making his words incomprehensible.

James took a deep breath, and said the words he never wanted to have to say. The horrible possibility he never wanted to be true.

"My dad's missing Bryan. For all I know he's probably dead too." James admitted, as he felt his own tears begin to form.

The door unlocked, and a sobbing Bryan stood before James. A smile crossed James's face, as he had gotten through to Bryan. Bryans Eyes shot open, and he slammed the door in front of James. Before James could react, a steel wrench connected with the side of his head.

"You think you can get my treasure!" Lug-Nut shouted, as James hit the ground and blood poured from his head.

Bryan in a panic screamed for help from inside the old ticket booth. He was unsure of how long the lone wanderer could take the beating this man was giving him.

"Help!" Bryan screamed, as James was beaten down by the crazed raider.

Jericho had heard the kid's screams from the entrance of the Metro, and found himself in a rare moment of pause. Jericho had a choice to make, was he going to go back and save the dumb fucks life? Or was he going to let the wasteland do its job, and wipe out the weak from the strong. Jericho's head was telling him to leave the Lone Wanderer and the kid to their faiths, but his gut told him that doing so would be a huge mistake. Jericho clinched his fist in anger and turned towards the screams.

"Fucken KID!" Jericho barked, as he ran towards the agonising screams.

He never wanted to punch himself in the gut more in his life, then he did right now. Coming to the large room, he saw the raider gripping the lone wanderer's throat and raised his rifle toward the kid's attacker. Firing off some warning shots, Jericho quickly gained the attention of the dickhead.

"Get the hell off the kid." Jericho warned, as he gripped his rifle tightly.

Lug-Nut raised his hands slowly, and got off of the Lone Wanderer to his feet. Jericho slowly approached the raider, as the walls began to close in again. Jericho could feel the sweat peel off of his forehead, as he approached Lug-Nut, the cold musky air of the metro choked him like a Super-mutants hand around his neck. Lug-Nut knew this guy was not someone he wanted to mess with, as his eyes told the young raider that this guy would have no issue with slaughtering him then and there.

"Look man…don't shoot. I just was making sure this kid wasn't after my treas-"

With that Jericho unloaded his clip into the raider's chest, filling the bastard with lead. Blood spat from the raiders chest, as bullets ripped through his body. Smoke rose from Jericho's rifle as he pulled a stimpack from his pocket, and stabbed the kid with it quickly. He had not noticed Bryan had left his sanctuary, and ventured out into the battlefield. Walking past Jericho, he knelt down in front of the Lone Wanderers body.

"James…wake up." Bryan pleaded, as he shook the lone wanderer's body.

"Kid, he needz a doctor." Jericho explained, a sense of worry passing over him.

"Perhaps I could help?" A nasally voice announced from behind them.

* * *

**Whoever could this be?...As if I had not made it clear already. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so this has been in the works for far too long, and thanks for personal and professional matters (I know you ahve heard that before...) I was very much held up. **

**There is another Authors Note at the end of this chapter that will state what I plan to bring out within the next two weeks. This is just an apology for the lateness and perhaps the quality of this chapter. Overall, I worked long and hard on editing this but cannot say I am satisfied with it. What does this mean? The next chapter will be much much better. But save that info for the ending. **

**So thanks for reading and Remember to R&amp;R. **

* * *

The warm blood ran over his eyes, as he lay face down on the ground. His escorts were not being gentle with him, not that he was expecting to be treated with any kindness now. This was the Pitt, not Vault 101, and there was no such word as mercy to these people. His body was in pain. Having been brutalized and scarred over the last seven days, had left it a mosaic of blood and lacerations. Some fish hooks still hung from the young man's flesh, as his body remained motionless and bare to the other slaves and slavers. He struggled for breath, as a boot rammed into his stomach.

"You really went all out on the fresh meat huh?" Bone said, smiling at james.

"Get the fuck up, you little shit" Mex barked, as James spat blood from his mouth.

James couldn't feel his muscles responding to Mex's order. They had been through so much agony, James wasn't sure if they could still move at all. Mex grabbed James's hair ,and pulled it up towards him. His breath stank of week old milk, that had been left open beside the radiator.

"A slave that can't move, is a dead one!" Mex grinned, as he push James's face back into the hard stone.

The slaves that surrounded them just watched, as James struggled to move. He had thought they would have tried to help him up by now, other than just watch as he suffered at the hands of Mex. James had helped these people, he had shared his food and his medical supplies with these people ,and even defended the weak ones from the slavers. This resulted in his weeklong punishment at the hands of the slavers. And yet, not one of them stood up to try and help him walk. Not one would step forward to help him, because of the fear that Mex made them feel at a glance. James needed to learn that this place wasn't like vault 101. James was now in Hell, and to survive there he had to become like them.

"Is he fucking moving?" A shout from the crowd bellowed, as slavers and slave's alike watched James rise from the ground and crawl towards the wall.

He mustered all his strength and willpower with each move he made, hoping it would not be his last while the slaves watched, and the slavers mocked him. Waves of thoughts motivated him as he moved. The faces of loved ones. The goals he had yet to accomplish. And the promises he had to keep. All these things, kept him motivated to go on.

"This aint fucken possible! He shouldn't be able to move!" Mex shouted, as others crowded to watch the slave crawl.

"Tell him that!" A slave shouted, as James dropped his arm onto a table to get leverage to stand.

The table flipped over on top of him, and once more James was on the ground. Laughter erupted from the crowd as James remained motionless. James was now standing at the edge of the abyss, staring into the darkness consumed by embers of hate and monsters of men. If he were to survive in the Pitt, he would have to embrace the darkness ,and venture down a road that he may never be able to return from. Either that Or die in this hellhole.

"I told you. He aint got no fight left in him. Aint that right Kid? "Mex mocked, as James eyes sprang open.

His muscles ached, his body starved of any strength, his blood smeared over his wounds both old and new, and still he rose from the ground. Like something from a monster movie, he slowly got up from the ground and to his feet. The crowd backed away in fear, as James limped towards them. They all just stared ,as the naked young man walked towards Midea's apartment. Not a word was said, not a tear was shed. As the silhouette of the Lone Wanderer ,entered Mideas apartment.

James awoke with a heavy gasp, as if something had just kick started his heart. He was hooked up to a heart monitor, and had bandages wrapped around his head. His vision was a little blurry, and besides feeling like he had just taken a golf club to the skull, he seemed in decent condition.

"Any-*COUGH*"James coughed heavily, in an attempt to call out to see was anyone there.

Rubbing his throat as he finished coughing, James was greeted with the sound of approaching footsteps and a familiar voice.

"Look whoze finally awake." Jericho said calmly, as he threw a bottle of whiskey onto James's lap.

James stared in confusion at Jericho, and the bottle of whiskey. The last time he had seen Jericho, he had told him to get lost and yet here he was offering him a bottle of Whiskey. James continued to stare at the bottle, before Jericho took it off him again.

"Ya open it and Drink it…You aint brain dead now, are ya?" Jericho explained, as he opened the bottle and handed it to James.

"No…just really confused." James answered, as took the bottle from Jericho's hand.

"Drink up…It will make ya a man faster than Nova on a busy day." Jericho encouraged, with a rather tasteless comparison.

Reluctantly James drank the strong tasting alcohol, and coughed heavier than before once he had finished gulping it.

"Pansy" Jericho grumbled, as he lit a cigarette and proceeded to smoke.

Silence fell over the two, as smoke floated around them. James was unnerved by the silence, and finally broke it by asking the question nether of them wanted him to ask.

"So…about what happened back there-"

"Don't fucking go there kid!" Jericho snapped, interrupting James.

"We'z both know what wentz down, letz just skip the rest. Capisce?" Jericho asked, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Ca-what?" James asked, waving the cigarette smoke out of his face.

"Capisce! It means understand?" Jericho explained in irritation, giving James a frustrated look.

"Oh Okay, Yeah Ca-pish." James said with a smile, realising that he was starting to like Jericho's company.

"No…Not Ca-pish…. Capisce!" Jericho stated, repeating the same word again.

"Cat-peach?" James repeated, much to Jericho's continued frustration.

"Ca-pe-esh." Jericho said slowly, continuing the most moronic conversation either of them had ever had.

"Capisce." James repeated, finally getting it right.

"Finally, ya got it right! Thank Gawd!" Jericho shouted, taking a sigh of relief.

"How's our patient holding up?" A nasally voice asked, from across the dimly lit lab.

James recognised the voice from the recordings he had found earlier, and it belonged to the scientist that lived next to Bryans Family. He was a skinny pale man, that looked like he had never seen a fight, much less been in one. He was the stereotypical image of a scientist, which James found rather amusing. It was as if someone had torn him from a comic book, and made him a real boy.

"Dr. Weston Lesko. Pleasure to meet you." The scientist introduced himself, extending a hand to James.

"….James Cole. Nice to meet you." James said, gripping the scientists hand harder then he intended.

"I trust you're feeling better?" The scientist stated, as he shook his hand in discomfort

"A little…I got a splitting headache though." James explained, as he rubbed his head.

"Well, you were hit in the head with a wrench. "Lesko emphasised, as he wrote on his little note pad.

"The good news is that the serum worked." Lesko continued, analysing the various machines James was attached to.

"Wait…What serum?" James asked, as panic gripped his mind.

"The one the doc used to save your life." Jericho stated, as if it was common knowledge among those present.

"Oh it's rather ingenious. You see it splices the DNA of several different forms of Formicidae with that of the Homosapian's, in an attempt to create a new form of enhancement within-"Doctor Lesko rambled, before he was finally cut off by James.

"Hey Hey…Dr. Lesko…Simply put please?" James asked, the long winded explanation making his head ache worse.

"Oh its ant DNA mixed with humans." Lesko stated, pride swelling in his tone.

"WHAT?!" James shouted, springing off his bed in a flash.

"I said I…"

"I fucking heard you!" James shouted, interrupting the doctor once more.

James began to panic. He had seen all those old Horror Holo-vids where a man and an animal swapped DNA. The Beetle was his favourite, where lead scientist Vincent Goldbloom swaps DNA with a Beetle. Since that day, he has hated the idea of teleporters and messing with bug DNA.

"You're making me into some kind of Man Ant!" James shouted, as he expected to grow antenna and extra limbs.

"Don't be ridiculous…. I merely granted your DNA similar abilities to that of an ant to help prolong your life so we could save you. Also…due to some form of mutated gene you possess, you seem have gain some muscle structure and durability. "Lesko rambled, as James began to pace around the room.

"Muta-….Oh" James paused.

Recently, while working on the Wasteland Survival Guide, James suffered a mild radiation mutation. Moira assured him that it was apparently harmless, and maybe even beneficial in some cases. To his shock and fear, Moira was right. That was a terrifying thought.

"No need to worry I have been doing research for months on these creatures." Lesko explained, pride again in his voice.

"Wait…are you responsible for these ants doctor?" James asked, approaching the smug scientist slowly.

"Well not directly but-"

"Yes or No?" James asked, a sense of aggression in his tone.

"I suppose in a way yes. "Lesko admitted with a smug smile.

"GAW." Lesko shouted, as James grabbed a hold of the doctor's coat.

It was men like this that gave real scientists like James's father a bad name. Men who didn't know when to draw the line in science. Men who were obsessed with their research, and put everything else in life aside just to further their obsession. It made James sick.

"That makes you responsible for…." James paused, having just remembered the child that was traveling with them, causing him to let go of Lesko.

"Jericho where's Bryan?" James asked, turning to Jericho as he frantically looked around the lab.

"Bryan!" James shouted, as he felt fear grip his stomach.

"He's asleep kid…" Jericho stated, lighting another cigarette.

"Oh…thank god." James sighed in relief, looking over to Lesko in anger.

"You're responsible for that young boy's father's death! As well as the deaths of all the people of Greyditch!" James shouted as he approached the scientist who showed no signs of regret.

"Sometimes scientific discovery's come at a small cost. "Lesko explained, as he wrote down more results from the machines.

"You call destroying a town and family's a small cost? Why don't we add another "cost" to the already long list of your experiments?" James barked, smashing his fist through a monitor and approached Lesko.

"Stop! I can fix it!" Lesko pleaded, for the first time since showing a hint of emotion that didn't make James what to hit him.

"How!? How can you fix it?" James asked, as his hand clasped around Leskos pencil neck.

"I –Ack Khan stap da Antz" The scientist choked and wheezed, as his life was choked from him.

"What?" James asked, dropping the scientist onto the ground.

"I know how to stop the Ants!" Lesko gasped and exhaled, as he glared at James and Jericho.

"You brutish brat." He said, as he got up to his feet and cleaned dirt off his coat.

"I get that a lot…now explain how we stop these things?" James scowled, as he glared at the scientist.

"Bullet to the fucking head! What else?" Jericho pointed out, drawing from experience.

"Well…yes but I have something more subtle in mind." Lesko stated, fixing the glasses on his face.

"Explain Pencil neck." Jericho barked, as the two wastelanders approached him.

"Well, if I could get close to the queen I can control her pheromone output and bring them all together to reverse the effects of my experiments." Lesko explained, tapping his pencil against his clipboard.

"Okay then…." James asked, wondering what the problem was.

"There's a but kid…" Jericho said, stating the obvious.

"Indeed there is…As with any queen, she has a royal guard…and their protecting her right now." Lesko explained, smiling at the men.

After they had gathered their gear and got some supplies, the three made their way to the entrance of the cave. Jericho drank another bottle of whiskey as Lesko explained the plan once more outside the Ants Lair.

"So you want us to kill her guards? "James asked, looking at Lesko in annoyance.

"But not the big bitch herself?" Jericho asked, feeling the same level of contempt for the man.

"Precisely! Now off with the two of you." Lesko stated, as he walked away from the two towards his lab.

"And good luck." He announced, as James and Jericho looked at each other.

"I'm going to kick his ass when we get back." James said, as he walked towards the door to the queen's lair.

"Get in line." Jericho grumbled, fear grasping his mind as they entered the tight spaced lair.

* * *

**A/N- 2: Now Announcement, in the next two weeks I will be going abroad the seas to work so I dont know if I can acess this site from where Im heading to, but I assure you I will find a way. **

**Whats to come? **

**1\. Final Chapter of "The Settlement of Ants"**

**2\. Two Stories set in the Present and Future of James, Dogmeat, Jericho, Butch and Susie. The first entitled. **

**\- "2278 A Space Odyssey"**

** I frankly love the title. But what does it mean?**

**3\. A story set in the past(but after grey ditch)**

**4\. A big hug to all the fans of my stories who have the most patience in the world. And those who put up with my little notes. **


End file.
